doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:POMfannumber1/New Series Episode 1: 412036
This is the first episode of my new series! Enjoy! 412036 Vastra, Jenny and Strax are in Vastra's plant room. Strax: I'm bored! Vastra: Well, it's your own fault that I've confascated your greenades, guns and acid. Strax: I was only trying to save the feeble human race by destroying those shape-shifting space horses. Jenny: Donkeys, Strax. Strax: Donkeys!? Where? Vastra: I'm sorry Strax but it's for your own good. You did shoot that elderly lady in the leg. Strax: I've always suspected her. There's a knock at the door. Vastra: Strax, go and answer the door. Strax answers the door, but only to find a letter. Strax: It's a letter for you, reptile woman. Strax hands her the letter and she reads it. Vastra: Humm... Strax, Jenny, pack your suitcases! We're going to Atlantis! Jenny: Why? Vastra: There's some treasure to be found! The next day, the Paternosters are ready to dive into the water. Vastra: Is everyone sure they've got everything? Strax: I've got nothing. All the usefull things of mine have been taken away. Vastra: OK then! 3... 2... 1! Go! The trio dive in and swim straight down. Jenny: It's good that you were able to borrow these water suits with infinite air, Marm. Vastra: My Sea Devil cousin is always generous. Suddenly, the water starts shooting up. Strax: Back, water, back! Or I'll use my hands! The water sucks Strax into an open hole. Strax: With my final breath, I curse the space horses! Vastra: Strax! Jenny: Quick, let's try and save him. Vastra: No, Jenny. We can get in touch with Professor Song, we can use her technology to find him. But Jenny, don't risk it! Jenny: I'm sorry Marm, I'm so so sorry. I have to. The water sucks Jenny down the hole too. Vastra: No!!! The water stops shooting up and the hole closes. Vastra: I must find them. Vastra starts swimming back to the surface. A few hours later, Vastra and River Song finish building a gadget. River: Hopefully this will be enough to retrive Jenny and Strax. But you do realize, nobody knows how strong this hole is. It could have already killed them. Vastra backs River into a corner. Vastra: You get them back human or you'll regret it. River: OK, OK. I'll start the machine and relocate the hole over here. Vastra: Good. River turns the gadget on and the hole reopens. Vastra: Jenny? Strax? Where are you? The hole starts to suck River in. River: Vastra, help! Save me! Vastra: Hang on, River! Vastra dives in front of River but River gets carried away by the breeze and gets sucked straight into the hole. River: Vastra, goodbye! The hole closes again. Vastra: It seems only to work on humans and Sontarans. Why? Meanwhile, River, Jenny and Strax wash up on a beach. Jenny: What just happened? River: We must have teleported onto a beach. A man walks to them. Man: Welcome to my universe. I was the only person here until you turned up. The Doctor is in danger and the legends say only I can save him. But I can't leave. So, I'm building an army. You three are my recruits. Just remember this: 412036. Note Hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry that it's rather short, but this did take ages to type up. Plus I made it up on the spot apart from the ending and beginning. Category:Blog posts